The Lost One
by Izzi9800
Summary: When a little girl can become anyone or anything, how will she fit into the League of Legends?
1. AN

**Just to let you guys know this a new League of Legends story I wrote with my own OC. I will not be discontinuing Internal Warfare but rather taking a little break from it. I'm having writer's block when it comes to what should happen next so it would be greatly useful if you want to DM me an idea.**

 **Hopefully you enjoy this new story :P**


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up with little knowledge but a lot of determination. Where am I? Who am I? I don't know. Fist I'm gonna need a name, I have a crystal on my sceptre object so let's go with Crystal, has a nice ring to it and it for some reason is familiar, is that actually my name? Or is it the name if someone I know? I look around and I appear to be in an alleyway in Noxus near the League of Legends but I'm not sure if I'm from Noxus.

How old am I? I'm gonna say around 15-16, my height and looks fit that age nicely. Plus it's young enough so that I can be cute, but old enough so I can be sexy and mature.

Why am I here? To join the league of legends of course, I don't know about myself but I know a lot about the league, the champion I love most is LeBlanc. How she deceives people and kills them with ease, I want to be able to do that. I have mastered her abilities and that of most of the mages on the league. With this sceptre of mine I can become anyone! From Ahri and Zyra, I can become everyone, obviously this comes with its perks, but what would make me a champion? I'll just go in and see what happens, worst case scenario I just do whatever and leave.

Would they let me become a champion? I can do so much, anything one of the champions can do I can do better. Maybe I'll be too unbalanced and won't fit in, but a lot of the champions don't look like they use everything they can get they're still out there, so why wouldn't I be able to do the same? I'll get answers and a place on the champion roster just you wait and see!

I walk into the league and see a bunch of people look at me funny, what's wrong with them? I don't look weird, I'm wearing a pink skirt with a girly floral pattern and a white button-up t-shirt tucked in along with baby pink socks that go above the knee and white converse high tops. My hair is down to my waist and is bright red and wavy, I do have a huge hot pink bow on the top of my head so that may be the reason for the looks, but other champions look wait weirder and get no judgement.

Then I see her in all her deceiving glory, LeBlanc. I was too focused on the fact that she was there and I bumped into her by accident.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." I hastily said, too scared about what she could do to me if I rub her the wrong way.

"It's ok kiddo, but I haven't seen you around here before. Who are you anyways?" She asked and I decided to not beat around the bush and just have a conversation with her.

"My name is Crystal, I'm here because I'm interested in becoming a champion." I answered, embarrassed by my goals, I mean being a champion is tough and I probably don't know anything about it yet I'm still here with my ambition and hopefully talent.

"Huh, well then follow me" she replied and I decided to follow her. Worst case scenario I get into a fight, in which case I can defend myself with my sceptre.

She entered an office and I followed suit. There was a man but I couldn't quite tell what he looked like with the dim lighting situation.

"Hello LeBlanc, what brings you here today?" He asked with a voice that was easily fake, it was painfully obvious but I didn't want to point it out in fear if what these people are capable of.

"This young girl here wants to become a champion and I think we should see if we can make that happen." She answered and I got excited. She wanted me to become a champion? I couldn't be happier but I decided to keep my calm composure.

Then I saw the true identity of the man, it was Swain. I never really watched Swain, however I knew he was a really good champion for 1v1 situations as he can lock down a single target quite easily. He said that he was going to run a couple tests to see if I had what it takes and surprisingly, he didn't ask me about myself at all.

The first thing he wanted to know was if I could farm well. I did say that I could do anything and become anything or anyone, he just laughed and put me into a fake summoner's rift.

I needed to be a champion with good wave clear but I was currently mid, I changed into Morgana and used my W to clear waves incredibly easily seeing as with my sceptre I can make the abilities far better than the original.

Swain and LeBlanc had shock written all over their faces as I got perfect Cs for 30 minutes straight before they stopped to take in what just happened.

"Wow, even with that little performance I think you'd be stronger than every champion in the league. Being able to transform and buff anyone or anything is a seriously cool and powerful ability. I'm just scared that nobody would be able to defeat you." LeBlanc stated and I couldn't be happier. She just said that I'd be too strong for the league. That in itself is amazing, but the fact that it came from my favourite champion is unreal.


End file.
